


Poker Party

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: When the Weasley Twins host a party, wild things are sure to happen.





	Poker Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Notes/Warnings:Unauthorized partying, lots of drinking, nudity, and of course, sex. Many thanks to my betas: Tiffany, who was so speedy, thorough and kind, and Kate, who kindly read this even though she hates this ship.

 

* * * * *

 

The party was already in full swing by the time Harry arrived at The Burrow. He’d had to work late and then remembered at the last minute that he was supposed to bring some libations. So, one very expensive stop later, he Apparated in with arms full of liquor.

"Harry!" exclaimed George as he relieved Harry of the crate of lager he was holding in one hand. "Now that you’re here we can get down to some serious fun."

Harry followed George into the living room, where he saw many of his chums as well as some acquaintances he hadn’t seen for ages. George grabbed the other bag from him, and peeking inside, gave a low whistle. "We’ll have to remember to invite you to all our parties for the rest of our lives, mate. You must’ve spent your whole paycheck at the off-license." He pulled out a bottle of vodka, then a bottle of tequila. He unscrewed the top from a bottle of red liqueur called "Aftershock" and smelt it. "Whoa!"

Harry smirked at George. "The man in the shop said that stuff was popular at parties."

"I can see why," replied George. He handed it to Harry. "Hold this a minute – I’ll get a couple of shot glasses." George pulled out his wand and summoned two small glasses.

"Where are your parents, then?" asked Harry as he filled the two shot glasses.

George grinned mischievously. "They went on holiday to visit Charlie. Fred and I offered to, er, stay at The Burrow to feed the chickens and stuff."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "They don’t know you’re having a ‘few’ friends over, do they?"

"Well, no. But I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. Much."

Harry and George held up their glasses in a silent toast and downed their shots. Immediately Harry’s eyes began to water, and he swallowed quickly, noting a burning sensation as the cinnamon-flavored liquid traveled down his throat. Glancing up at George, Harry saw him swirling the liqueur in his mouth, his face becoming increasingly red as he tried to keep from swallowing it. Finally he gave in, and Harry saw him wince.

"Ooo Eee!" whooped George. "There’s a way to get the party started!" He summoned more shot glasses and placed them on a tray with the bottle of sticky red liqueur.

The party was billed as the first-ever Gryffindor Quidditch Reunion, which was really a way of saying anyone who had ever played with Fred and George on a Quidditch team was invited, as well as anyone they liked who had ever watched them play Quidditch. As Harry surveyed the room, he saw the turnout was excellent. Oliver Wood was talking to Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson was hanging all over Fred and there were a few wizards in the corner talking to Lee Jordan who seemed to have played Quidditch the first year Fred and George were on the House team. Harry saw Ginny deep in a discussion with Ron and Andrew Kirke. Having experienced enough Aftershock for the moment, he grabbed a bottle of lager and wandered over in their direction.

"Oi, Harry, we were wondering when you would grace us with your presence," said Ron, pounding him on the back. "Hermione sends her best."

Harry frowned. "Why didn’t she come?"

Ron rolled his eyes in frustration. "Since the incident at Fred and George’s last party – you remember, the Toga Party, don’t you? – she’s barely speaking to Fred, and she refused to come. I had to promise to take her shopping next weekend in order for her to let me come tonight without her. I’d have been angry if you hadn’t bothered to show, mate."

"And miss the fun? Not a chance. I had to work late. Besides, I intend to recoup all the gold I just spent on liquor by wupping your arse in poker later," Harry said with a sly grin.

"You wish! Remember who was up twenty galleons last time we played?" retorted Ron.

"No, as a matter of fact I remember very little about that night," said Harry. "You only won because the rest of us were thoroughly pissed by the time you got there." Andrew and Ginny nodded sympathetically, but Ron refused to acknowledge that as an excuse.

Harry had taught them all how to play Muggle poker (with a boring deck of 52 cards that don’t even move!) during his seventh year, after spending hours under his Invisibility Cloak at Privet Drive watching Dudley and his gang play. Dean Thomas had played before as well, and between the two of them, they managed to get a fair number of Gryffindors hooked on the game.

As the night wore on, the Quidditch reunion settled into two different camps – the drinkers and the card players. Harry found himself sitting around a poker table with Ron, George, Oliver, Katie, Ginny and Andrew. At first, the poker gods were with him, as he managed to win four hands in a row and amass a sizable cache of gold. Lady Luck then capriciously turned on him as he lost spectacularly twice in a row. Before long, she had rested plainly on the shoulders of Oliver Wood, and he turned out to be the night’s big winner.

"I feel terrible about this," said Oliver, looking at his watch, "but I’m going to have to take your money and run. The team’s due in Helsinki at noon tomorrow, and I still have all my gear to pack." Oliver dropped the coins into a leather pouch. "I’ll host another game at my house when I get back and give you all a chance to win it back."

Ron got up to leave as well, muttering something about another promise to Hermione – Harry couldn’t quite catch it – and it reminded Harry why he was happily single. Once a witch got her hooks into you, everything you wanted to do was suddenly fodder for discussion. Harry had been told what he had to do all of his life, and he was tired of it. Now he could finally do what he wanted, when he wanted to with whomever he chose. He liked it that way.

They played a few more hands, but their enthusiasm had waned after Oliver left with all their money. It wasn’t long before George was tapped out, and Katie followed quickly. By now they’d all had plenty to drink, and it was a little hard to remember the rules when you couldn’t think straight.

"There’s another variation of this game that’s fun, and you don’t need any money," Harry said offhandedly.

George perked up. "Really? Sounds good already. Do tell, Potter."

Harry glanced around the table to see four sets of eyes focused on him expectantly. "Well, that is to say, it’s a little more risqué…Strip Poker." Katie blushed but didn’t look away, and Andrew’s eyes widened in surprise. "It’s basically just seven card draw, and the person with the worst hand has to remove an item of clothing."

Andrew shifted uncomfortably. "That’s, er, interesting…"

"I think it’s brilliant. I’m in," said George, rubbing his hands together. "Anybody else?" They all nodded.

Harry glanced from George to Ginny. "You don’t think it’s too weird playing Strip Poker with your sister, then?"

Ginny laughed. "When you grow up in a house with this many people, seeing a sibling in their underwear is hardly a novelty. I think we can handle it. Besides, I’ve got to play because I’m dying to know the answer to the question witches all over the world are asking: Harry Potter – boxers or briefs?"

A blush crept over Harry’s cheeks as he shot back, "Wouldn’t you love to know…" He winked at Ginny.

"Right then, before we deal the first hand, shots for everyone! Tequila or Aftershock?" shouted George.

 

The early rounds went rather well. What they lacked in sobriety they certainly made up for in enthusiasm. Several people had lost their belts, and Katie’s right sock was missing. Andrew was the first to lose his shirt, and the ogling noises that came from Ginny and Katie had him thoroughly embarrassed.

They had agreed before they started that anyone could fold when they stripped to a level that felt uncomfortable, but they’d have to leave the room and not discuss the game or players’ various stages of undress with anyone else. Andrew, who was in the midst of a particularly bad streak, decided to fold without answering the "boxers or briefs" question, much to Katie’s dismay.

George was next to go – he’d lasted down to his boxers, but when the next hand was dealt, he folded almost immediately. "It’s a pity I can’t stay to watch this – it’s starting to get interesting, eh, Harry?"

Harry didn’t catch his meaning until George had left and Harry realized he was closed in a room with two partially clad women. This realization was made crystal clear as Katie lost a hand and promptly removed her blouse. Her bra was a lacey, sheer number that didn’t leave too much to the imagination. Harry caught himself staring at her breasts – he glanced at Ginny who had also caught him staring. She smirked as she dealt the next hand.

Harry lost his shirt next – he was down to his jeans and underwear. He was really hoping his luck would hold out long enough for Ginny to lose another hand, thereby necessitating removal of her blouse, too. He was getting more aroused by the minute – thinking about his proximity to these two beautiful witches, either of which he’d gladly invite into his bed if they hadn’t known him since he was eleven.

On the pretext of looking at his cards again, Harry peeked over at Katie and saw that her nipples were erect and showing quite obviously against the lace of her bra. Harry felt his erection harden as well. He just had to win this next hand, because the removal of his jeans would prove very embarrassing for him at the moment. Full House, queen high. Yes, that should keep his secret for another hand.

Ginny lost with a pair of 4s, and she seductively removed her blouse. Katie was fairly pissed and didn’t really notice Ginny’s blatant come-on to Harry, but he certainly did. He bit his lower lip, trying to ignore the pain of his too-tight jeans. _Gah – where has she been hiding those!_ He could drown in that cleavage. He’d like to try.

I need another drink, he thought. He looked around and saw that the shot of Aftershock George had poured for him almost an hour before was still untouched. Harry bravely downed it before his brain could talk him out of it. This time, though, it didn’t burn quite as much as the first one. And the ‘shock’ seemed to clear his head a bit, too.

Katie dealt the next hand and lost. She folded and said her farewells before slipping her clothes back on and leaving the room. As soon as she left, Ginny rummaged through her discarded clothing for her wand and cast an Imperturbable Charm on the door.

"What’s that about?" asked Harry in surprise.

Ginny wore an indignant expression. "When Katie left, I distinctly saw the tail of an Extendable Ear disappear from the doorway. You can’t trust George for a minute."

"Well, no. Fred neither. But it’s not that big a deal. It’s not as if they’re going to hear anything other than a couple of drunks trying to play cards." When Harry’s gaze met Ginny’s though, he wasn’t so sure about that.

Harry fumbled as he dealt the next hand. He’d never really thought about Ginny in a sexual way. She had always seemed so young. But she was out of Hogwarts now and holding down a respectable entry-level position at the Ministry, so she wasn’t really that young. And that body certainly said nineteen. He examined his cards and blinked several times, trying to focus. Royal Flush. He put the cards on the table and then picked them up to see if it could possibly have been a mistake. No, he’d been right the first time. He tried hard not to smile and give his hand away. He desperately wanted to see those knickers.

Sure enough, Harry won the hand. "You know, Ginny, you can fold now if you want to," he said, desperately hoping she wouldn’t quit.

"What – and let you out of here before I get a view of your underpants? Not a chance, Harry." Ginny’s voice was low and her eyes sparkled.

Was she trying to seduce him, or was she just drunk? It didn’t really matter to Harry at this point. His attention was drawn to her every movement – painstakingly slow – as she unzipped her jeans and slid them past her narrow hips and creamy white thighs. Harry’s breath hitched as they dropped to the floor and he got a good look at her knickers. Well, if you could even call them that. He could easily make out dark red curls poking out from the tiny slip of material covering her front. Ginny seductively bent over to pick up her jeans from the floor and he got a full view of her backside. _Ohmygod! She’s wearing a thong!_

Harry quickly attempted to take another swig from his bottle to keep himself from hyperventilating, forgetting that he’d emptied it. _Ginny Weasley is practically naked and coming on to me, and I’m supposed to be able to play cards. Calm down, Harry._

Ginny sat back down in her chair exuding the type of sexual confidence of one who knew she had her man right where she wanted him. Showing nerves of steel, she calmly shuffled the deck and dealt the cards. She drew two cards, and she was almost giddy as she laid down her hand to claim victory.

Harry was horribly embarrassed. Ginny was going to see how excited he was – there was no way anything could be left to the imagination. He could fold now, but he really didn’t want to. Not while there was still a chance that he could win the next hand and see what was hiding under Ginny’s bra. He stood up. No sooner had he unzipped his jeans than his secret popped out to reveal itself. Harry’s eyes were locked on Ginny’s, and he saw them widen as she glanced down for an admiring view.

"Wow!" gasped Ginny.

Casting about for something halfway witty to say to hide his embarrassment, Harry quipped, "So now you know what witches all over the world want to know."

Ginny had been rendered temporarily speechless. As it registered in her brain that Harry had spoken, she replied, "Huh? Oh, right."

The two of them were quite funny, each trying desperately to look at the other while pretending not to care. Harry took a few deep breaths and reached for the cards. Ginny put her hand on top of his.

"You realize, don’t you, that if I win this next hand, I’m the Supreme Winner and you lose your pants," she said, glancing up at him slyly. Their eyes met, and each could read the other’s lustful thoughts.

With more determination than before, Harry picked up the cards and prepared to deal. "And if I win, Ginny," he said softly, "then the pot will be very sweet indeed." He arched an eyebrow, and she blushed.

Harry’s cards were terrible. He had only a pair of threes. He tried to figure out what he would do after he lost – should he make a graceful exit, or should he make a move on Ginny? Merlin, he wanted her, but she was his best friend’s little – okay, not so little – sister. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. Was he hot from the alcohol, the stress, or the delectable woman sitting across from him in her scanty underwear? He tentatively showed his cards; a flood of relief passed through him as he saw that Ginny’s hand was even worse than his.

"Tough loss, eh?" Harry’s heart was beating in his throat, and his voice was croaking. He involuntarily licked his lips as Ginny reached back to remove her bra. As it fell to the ground, Harry bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud.

Ginny’s breasts were quite full and perfectly rounded. Her pert nipples were pink and hardened from the cold air and her excitement. Harry caressed them with his eyes – he longed to reach out and roll them between his finger and thumb. "God, Ginny, you’re so beautiful!" he finally blurted out.

Ginny muttered something and quickly took a swig from her bottle. As she drank, a drop of condensation fell onto her breast. As Harry watched it slowly travel past the nipple and fall onto her thigh, he nearly creamed his pants as he envisioned his tongue licking the droplet from her thigh. Ginny set down the bottle and they stared at each other for a moment.

"This is it, then," Harry said. "Final hand – winner takes all." Ginny nodded, a faint smile visible on her face as she dealt the cards.

Harry examined his cards with trepidation…not much there. He discarded a three of hearts and a deuce of spades. To his amazement, he drew two nines, giving him three of a kind. He glanced over at Ginny, noticing her breasts jiggling slightly as she nervously tapped her foot. Harry took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself again.

"Ready?" she asked.

Harry nodded. They showed their hands at the same time – Harry’s face fell. She had beaten him with a straight flush.

A huge grin broke out across Ginny’s face. "Rotten luck, Harry. I guess that makes me Supreme Winner, and you lose your pants."

Harry’s eyes were clouded with lust. Ginny had gotten to her feet, and he could now view every inch of her tantalizing figure except that small bit being covered by her thong. Driven by his desire, he dropped his underwear, freeing his rock hard erection. As he straightened up, Ginny threw her arms around him, grinding her belly into his hardness. Harry frantically pulled her face to his, and he kissed her with a passion he’d never before experienced. The taste of her lips wasn’t enough, though. He devoured her neck with his lips, trailing his tongue across her exquisite breasts, lingering on the nipples that had been taunting him so mercilessly. Ginny moaned with delight as he pushed her thong away and slid a finger into her wetness.

"Ginny," Harry whispered into her ear, "I want you so bad."

Ginny’s eyes met Harry’s. "So what are you waiting for – an engraved invitation?"

Harry pulled off the thong and lowered her gently onto the rug, gathering her discarded clothes to use as a pillow for her head. As he claimed her mouth with his tongue, he lost himself in the feeling of Ginny’s hands warm against his skin, creating intense friction that was driving him mad with desire. The fiery passion that coursed through his veins burned like the Aftershock liqueur he swallowed a short while earlier. Harry needed to be inside her now.

He paused and panted, "Are you sure?" Ginny did not answer him, but she guided him to her entrance instead.

They moved together, finding their rhythm and moaning softly as bliss overtook them. Showing the kind of stamina that only came from years of Occlumency lessons, combined with too much alcohol, Harry waited until he felt Ginny’s body convulse beneath him before succumbing to his own release.

They lay there, entwined together, their hearts pounding while their lips gently touched for several minutes. Finally Ginny said, "We’d be much more comfortable in my bed, don’t you think?"

Harry nodded, and they began to dress. Suddenly, the realization of what he’d just done hit him. "Ginny, you’re not going to be cross at me for taking advantage of you when you’d had too much to drink, will you?"

Ginny grinned as she buttoned her wrinkled blouse. "Well, considering I’ve only been drinking butterbeer for the last three hours, I’m not exactly drunk. Besides, I’m a little worried that you’ll think _I_ took advantage of _you._ "

"What do you mean?"

Ginny cast her eyes to the floor. "Well, I sort of cheated. Sort of…a lot," she said quietly.

Harry was stunned. Then he broke out into a huge smile. "How did you do it?"

"It was Fred’s idea. He wanted to make sure Ron didn’t end up winning all of our gold again, so he taught me how to enchant the Muggle cards so that they would transfigure into the cards I wanted them to be every time I dealt. It was hard with seven of us playing, though, which is why Oliver Wood kept winning every hand except the ones I dealt. But then as the others dropped out…"

Harry pulled her close. "I’m going to have to punish you for that, Miss Weasley," he said. "You’re to go straight to your room and not come out until morning. No visitors except myself. Is that clear?"

"Very clear, Mr. Potter. And thank you for your leniency this time. I assure you it won’t happen again," she replied. Harry watched as she fastened her jeans, already longing to rip them from her body.

"Do I look like you’ve just shagged me senseless?" Ginny asked as she tried to find her wand to lift the Imperturbable Charm.

Harry’s eyes swept over her. "You look beautiful. Your clothes are a little more wrinkled than usual, but then, they know some of them were removed. How about me?"

Ginny ran her hands through his hair. "Well, your hair is messy, but that’s normal. Wait, what’s that?"

"What’s what?"

"Here," replied Ginny. She gently touched the spot where his neck met his collarbone. "Right here on your neck. Let me look." She quickly latched on to his neck and gave him a love bite that he was sure would be visible the next morning. He would have pushed her away, but it felt so good when her lips were touching him…

She grinned as she pulled away from him. "Oh, sorry, Mr. Potter. I guess you’re going to have to keep me in my room for a whole day now."

They emerged from the room hand-in-hand to a small, but curious, crowd of onlookers. Ginny wore a poker face, and Harry staggered a little, pretending he was completely pissed so he wouldn’t have to have coherent conversations with anyone. "Hiya, George," he said with a slurred voice.

"Well, who won?" said Andrew, who was holding a shot glass full of Aftershock, which was obviously not his first of the evening.

Ginny turned to him. "It was a draw. Someone had a little too much to drink, so I’m going to bring him upstairs to sleep it off." Ginny didn’t stick around to see if anyone believed them. Katie was preparing to leave as they made their way to the stairs. As she passed by, Ginny whispered, "You were right – Boxers." She winked and continued up the stairway as Harry called out a sloppy "Goodbye."

 

_finis_


End file.
